Phantom of the Opera Revisited
by AngelMusic
Summary: This is what may have happened if Christine had chosen Erik please note that Mrs DeBris helped me write this. ON HOLD.
1. The Next Day

Chapter 1  
  
Author's note/disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Okay thank you to all of my reviewers no matter how harsh the review, the formatting is partly the fault of my word program. As for speech difficulties in the characters perhaps I should make one thing clear. This was started out as a role play which was started in shear boredom and the only character I can take credit for writing was that of Christine all other characters where written by Mrs DeBris something which I fully intend to fix in following chapters. I put this story under my pen name because she did not care to post it on ff.n One last note I have finaly found someone who will help me continue this so work should begin soon. In the meantime, as soon as I can get it off of my laptop I have a new story for here and several new poems. If you don't like my work than don't read it.  
  
Christine Daae woke up in her room in Erik's lair. It was the morning after Raoul had left after literally being threatened within an inch of his life....  
  
Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, sat composing, completely absorbed in his work. Sharp notes sprang through the walls, it was a wonder that the girl hadn't awoken earlier.  
  
Christine walked into the next room where Erik sat composing, purposely walking with heavy footsteps to announce her presence...she remembered all too well the last time she snuck up on Erik while he was composing...the time she first saw what was under his mask...  
  
Erik immediately took his hands off of the keys, jotting down a note or two before turning to look at Christine. "Good morning, my dear, I trust you slept well?" he inquired, standing up.  
  
"Quite well, thank you." Said Christine with a shy smile.  
  
"That's always wonderful." Erik replied, a very faint smile on his own lips.  
  
Christine nodded. "Now that Raoul has gone, and you don't need to worry about him, will I be returning to the Opera to further my career?"  
  
Erik gave her a nod. "Yes, of course. I can't imagine the company being half as good without you, Christine."  
  
Christine sighed in relief, for a moment there she was afraid he would think she was trying to leave him and that would be bad...Lord knew Erik had a temper...  
  
"Although you must keep to your promise." Erik suddenly added, staring at Christine.  
  
"Of course, I promised I would stay with you Erik and I will. You have no need to fear my leaving you, Erik." Christine said praying he wouldn't press the subject any further .  
  
"I know I can trust you, my dear," He began. "Now then, when would you wish to return to the opera? Every choice in the world lies in your hands, Christine." He asked.  
  
"If you could find out what and when the next performance is for me, then we can send a note to the managers announcing my return... or if I'm not to fond of performing whatever the opera is that there showing I could stay here for a while longer."  
  
"Of course. I do believe they are performing Faust for this season...how do you feel about the role of Marguerite?"  
  
Christine nodded, knowing it was one of Erik's favorite Operas. "Its one of my favorites." She said warmly.  
  
"How delightful," he remarked, although the tone of his voice sound more directed towards himself.  
  
"Would you care for some tea Erik? I believe you like Russian tea, right?" Christine said, trying to figure out something to do since she guessed Erik wanted to get back to his composing.  
  
"Tea would be quite helpful indeed, thank you Christine," Erik replied politely, turning back towards the organ.  
  
Christine went to make the tea, all the time wondering when Erik would write the note of her return to the opera. She couldn't wait to see the look on La Carlotta's face when she once again sang Carlotta's part. More music began to float through the walls as Erik began to compose again. Christine sighed and a few minutes later went into the next room with two cups of tea. "Erik, um... here's your tea." she said standing next to him looking for a place to set it.  
  
"Thank you, Christine," he said, turning and looking at her. "Oh, here, give that to me." he added, taking the tray from her hands. Christine handed him the tray and set her cup on a near by table, then returned for the tray to take it back into the kitchen.  
  
Erik placed his teacup next to Christine's and handed the tray back to her when she returned. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Erik?" Christine said.  
  
"I don't believe so, thank you Christine," he replied, glancing around the room.   
  
"Okay then, if you're sure, Erik." Said Christine and wondered when she would be able to return to the Opera. She couldn't wait to see La Carlotta's face and she really wanted to start singing again.  
  
"When would you like to return to the Opera?" Erik asked her, looking back up.  
  
"I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to get away from you Erik, because I'm not, but I would like to return to the Opera as soon as possible. I'm anxious to see my friends again and to sing." said Christine looking down and trying to figure out what Erik's reaction to that might be. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she didn't want to upset him.  
  
"Of course, if you're feeling well, my dear. How does your throat feel? God forbid that you kill your voice by stressing it. That would be a terrible disaster indeed."  
  
"I'm feeling fine... a little nervous though, the managers are bound to ask a lot of questions..." Said Christine anxiously. Erik nodded, thinking this over.  
  
"I'll write them a note and make sure they comply. After that, you'll be back in the opera, my dear." Christine smiled at him glad to be going back, she was glad she had chosen to stay with Erik but after what happened last night she really wanted to be back at the Opera to get her mind off of this whole mess.  
  
"Well, what would you care to do today?" Erik asked her, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
"I'm not sure...is there any thing in particular you would like to do today?"   
  
"Not at all." He replied, shyly meeting her gaze.  
  
"Okay." said Christine simply, and she looked toward the sheet Erik had been writing on, wondering what it was. Erik followed her gaze and looked towards his piece of music.  
  
"Ah, that. A simple composition of mine..."  
  
"Would you play some of it? What I heard was beautiful." said Christine eagerly.  
  
"Thank you, Christine. Would you really care to hear some?" He asked, barely meeting her gaze.  
  
"Of course," Exclaimed Christine "It's beautiful!"  
  
Erik looked at her for a moment before sitting down. "If you wish it, Christine."  
  
"Thank you, Erik." She said, smiling. He began to play, becoming completely absorbed in the manuscript in front of him.  
  
Christine listened completely enthralled by the music; she had always loved it when Erik played for her. After finishing, he turned to look at her.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her, hoping she had.  
  
Christine smiled broadly. "Yes, very much Erik."   
  
He nodded. "Good. I'm quite glad." Christine smiled, humming a bit of the tune he had just finished playing and then switched to part of the ' Jewel song' from Faust. Noting the song that she had switched humming to, Erik looked at Christine and sighed.  
  
"I do believe that I should send you back up to the opera now, Christine," he said.  
  
Christine, noticing the sigh frowned a bit, "Is anything wrong, Erik?" She asked, worried. Erik shook his head, standing.  
  
"Nothing at all, Christine." She smiled at Erik and sighed, a bit nervous still at the thought of going back......and facing all those questions.... "You needn't answer any questions...I'll write a note to the managers before you return."  
  
"Thank you. I think I would go mad trying to answer there questions if you didn't." she said with feeling.  
  
"And I think I would be greatly saddened if you were to go mad," He replied, picking up a quill. Christine giggled at that remark and then put her hand over her mouth as though she couldn't believe she had done that. Erik half-smiled to himself, drawing out a piece of paper and scribbling down a note to the managers.   
  
Christine smiled at the thought of finally going back. "Hand this to the managers -- it should explain everything." He told her, handing her the note.  
  
"All right," was all she said, her resolve to go back wavering a little. Somehow sensing her decision beginning to waver, he looked at her.  
  
"Christine, I know that you will be much happier up there than down here..."  
  
"You're right, Erik." She replied nervously. 'Well' she thought 'I guess this is it...'  
  
"I know you'll do well," Erik said, bringing his hand to his sides. "Would you like me to accompany you back upstairs?" he asked her suddenly, realizing that she probably didn't know the way.  
  
"Um... yes please." she said, looking around and realizing she didn't really know how to get back to the Opera.  
  
Coming to the shore of the lake, Erik steadied the boat, motioning for her to get in. Christine got in and suddenly remembered the first time she had been down here after being taken through her mirror. Following Christine, Erik got in, beginning to push the boat towards the other bank. Christine sat in the boat and hummed part of the song they had sang together that first time she had come down here. Hearing her hum, Erik continued, landing on the other side of the lake and helping Christine out. Christine got out and said "Well I guess this is good bye Erik..."  
  
"I assume you'll be wanting to continue with your lessons?" he asked her quickly.  
  
"Yes of coarse..." 'WHAT WAS I THINKING?!' she screamed at herself mentally. Erik nodded, glancing towards the ceiling.  
  
"Good luck, Christine," he said. Christine walked the rest of the way to the Opera house. 


	2. Return to the Opera

Author's note/disclaimer: Why bother? If I owned this stuff it wouldn't be on fanfiction.net.  
  
Seeing Christine return to the Opera, the two managers immediately flocked towards her. "Christine! Are you all right?" They asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm supposed to give you this...." She said, handing them the note. "  
  
Oh, yes, of course," Firmin said vaguely, taking the note and quickly reading it. Christine looked around wondering what the note said and where La Carlotta was. Firmin showed the note to André, after which they both agreed to let Christine take the lead. "Of course..." they murmured, nodding. Christine continued to looked around. If her guess was correct she would be playing Marguerite, but how would Carlotta take that news.... As if on queue, La Carlotta entered the managers office, greatly surprised to see Christine.  
  
"What is -she- doing here?" the diva demanded.  
  
"I work here, remember Carlotta?" she said with a cough that sounded oddly like toad throat.  
  
"She's just been cast as the new lead..." Firmin began, but stopped when he saw the look on Carlotta's face. Christine glanced at Carlotta, wincing. 'Oh boy' she thought, 'This is not going to be good' "  
  
You are replacing -me-?!" Carlotta fumed, beginning to scream at the two managers. Christine covered her mouth with her hands to hide a smile. 'I'm amazed that she's not surprised that I'm here and Raoul is gone.....'  
  
"Well...Carlotta...please..." André pleaded, although Carlotta showed no signs of backing down.  
  
"Perhaps I should just excuse myself....?" Christine began, looking nervous.  
  
"No, Christine, you stay here," Firmin told her over Carlotta's screaming.  
  
"Very well...." She said reluctantly. And then, suddenly, Carlotta stormed out, leaving the two managers completely disheveled.  
  
Christine mentally told herself to stay out of Carlotta's way for a while as she looked at the managers for clues as to what to do next...  
  
"Rehearsal are about to begin," André told her, "Why don't you go rehearse for the performance tonight?" Firmin gently suggested. "Here's a copy of the libretto," André added, handing Christine the score. Christine took the score and walked onto the stager where the rest of the cast was rehearsing. Seeing Christine, the corps de ballet immediately stopped and rushed towards her.  
  
"Christine!" They cried, joyful  
  
"Hello Everybody! Meg?" Called Christine, looking around for her friend.  
  
"Yes? Who -- Christine!" Meg exclaimed, looking up at her friend.  
  
"Meg! How good to see you again!"  
  
"And you!" Meg replied. "Where in the world have you been?" The joy faded from Christine's eyes at once. How much could she tell? What could she say?  
  
"I was visiting an old friend of mine...We had some matters to discuss....That is all I can say right now...."  
  
"Well, at least you're back," she said with a grin. .  
  
"Yes...now what act was every one rehearsing just now?" She asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Act three," Meg told her. "The ballet sequence."  
  
"All right...If you would excuse me for a moment? I must go check on something in my dressing room."  
  
"Of course, Christine," Meg said, turning back to rehearse. Christine quietly slipped into her dressing room and quickly wrote a note and set it on her dressing table. The ballet girls began to rehearse to the time of Mme. Giry's banging stick, Meg wondering who Christine had visited. Christine soon returned and sat, watching the ballet girls rehearse and looking over the libretto. After about forty-five minutes of rehearsing, Meg motioned to Christine to come onto the stage for her solo. Christine stood up, took a deep breath, and began. The members of the corps de ballet sat along the wings, watching Christine happily. Christine thought that it was odd that no one had yet asked about Raoul's absence. As if reading her mind, Meg began to wonder why the Vicomte wasn't with Christine, as he always was. "I suppose you are wondering why Raoul isn't here. He had to leave."  
  
"You must have read my mind, Christine," Meg said lightly.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of that lately." Meg giggled.  
  
"Really? who else's mind have you read?" she asked, interested.  
  
"Would you believe the Angel of Music's?" she said jokingly, "No, just kidding, no one you would know."  
  
At the mention of the Angel of Music, Meg paled, her superstition overcoming her. She laughed nervously, glancing around.  
  
"What's wrong Meg?" Christine asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing...just...mother always warned me that the Opera Ghost doesn't like being talked about..." Christine nearly fainted. She hadn't said anything about the Opera Ghost, merely the Angel of Music...so how did Meg know that they where one and the same? "And, well, Christine, your Angel seems to be...ghostly...the-the ballet girls are convinced that your Angel is..." she took a breath quickly before whispering "-O.G.-"  
  
"If you could excuse me for a second?" Christine said. She walked away towards her dressing room, thinking 'My God this is bad... Erik should know about this!' Erik, of course, had heard everything, and was now standing elegantly in Box 5, looking down on the corps de ballet and silly little Meg. Christine peeked in her room and not sensing Erik's, presence returned to the rehearsal.  
  
"From the aria, Christine," Mme. Giry instructed her, stepping aside.  
  
"All right" said Christine, beginning the song. Erik, along with the rest of the cast, watched her very proudly. When the song was finished, Christine started to sit down but first glanced up at box 5. Erik immediately stepped back into the shadows, as some ballet girls were following Christine's glance.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Christine asked the ballet girls.  
  
"Nothing," they quickly replied, beginning to stretch.  
  
"All right." she said, then thought 'It's a good thing they didn't ask what I was looking at.' Erik stepped ahead slightly, looking back down upon the stage. Christine sat down and waited to find out what to do next. "M. Otte, if you would kindly come and rehearse," Mme. Giry said, looking into the wings. "Christine, if you would please step to one side," Mme. Giry added as the next ballet began to rehearse.  
  
Christine got up and sat down in a chair in the corner.' I sure hope this chair isn't one of "the ghost's" hangout spots.' She thought to herself, thinking it would be funny if it were and she caused a commotion by doing so. The chair itself wasn't known to be 'cursed', but the wall next to it was the one which the little ballet girls had seen the Ghost walk right through a few months earlier. Seeing Christine near it, many of them paled, losing concentration on their steps.  
  
"What's wrong Meg?" asked Christine when she noticed her friend wasn't concentrating.... Mme. Giry immediately slammed her timekeeping stick on the ground, causing the ballet girls to fall back into step and Meg to not answer.  
  
'Oops....'thought Christine watching....'Ok so I can't ask my friend what is wrong but what on earth could it be?' Erik, of course, knowing exactly what the little ballet rats were thinking, smirked slightly, watching them exchange glances between themselves. 'This is odd....'thought Christine. "The wall...that's -his- wall!" Meg muttered to Christine as she passed her. "Oh no...not more about the Opera Ghost!" she muttered.  
  
"Well I'm not going to move. Let them be scared I have no reason to fear the 'Ghost'" she said to herself.  
  
Erik chuckled slightly, crossing his arms. 'His wall' indeed. Christine watched the girls, sitting still. Within an hour or two they had finished rehearsal, and the corps de ballet quickly hurried into the dressing rooms to get ready for the performance. Christine returned to her own dressing room and got ready. By the time for the opera to begin, the ballet girls were quite nervous, and, of course, quite talkative. Christine met up with the ballet girls with about ten minutes to spare  
  
"Hello everyone!" She called cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, Christine!" They all said, turning towards her, "Aren't you nervous?" Meg asked her, clasping her own hands together.  
  
"Why should I be nervous about a performance?"  
  
"Because...well...oh, because it's a performance!" the little ballet girl exclaimed.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there is something else bothering you?" Said Christine, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"No! Nothing else!" Meg said quickly.  
  
"All right... well, If your sure..." said Christine turning away to get to her place.  
  
The ballet girls did the same, most of them practicing their steps quickly in the wings. Christine went to her place and waited for her part to come up. From the wings, Mme. Giry made a motion for Christine to begin.  
  
Christine did so, silently praying all the while that nothing would go wrong. The ballet girls all clutched at the hems of their costumes, watching her silently. When the song was done she took her place and thought 'The ballet girls seem really nervous about something...I wonder what?'  
  
Applause issued from the audience when Christine had finished the aria. They were all quite happy that she had returned...Christine smiled as she made ready for her next part. Erik, too, was quite glad that she had decided to return.  
  
Christine glanced towards box 5 from the wings after she had dressed for her next scene. The ballet girls, of course, had been fluttering around her sense the moment she had come offstage, and were only away now because they had to perform. Christine looked around and waited for her part , which soon came up, and everyone, let alone the audience, was very excited. Christine sang her part and glanced around the audience while she sang. She hoped that no one would continue to look for Erik, hopefully as far as every one else knew the 'Phantom' was dead. Erik, of course, knew very well that he was 'dead', which is the reason he chose to conceal himself even more than he had done previously.  
  
Christine finished the song and hoped that she sounded as good as ever. She did sound as good as ever, well, that's what the audience was convinced. The male lead began his solo to Marguerite, and the corps watched intently from the wings. When her part came up Christine sang with all her heart and thought about her time with Erik.....  
  
'If only Raoul had not interfered...' She thought. Erik listened proudly, hearing Christine put not only her heart but her entire soul into the song. Christine continued her song and suddenly she thought she saw in one of the boxes none other than.....Raoul! Apparently, the ballet girls had spotted the Vicomte as well, for they were twittering backstage, with Mme. Giry silencing them every minute or two. Whenever she faced the audience during the song Christine glared at the Vicomte. 'What on earth is Raoul doing here?' She thought 'Erik might kill him!' Erik, thankfully, had not noticed that Raoul was there, for his attention had solely been on Christine. Raoul leaned forward when he saw Christine glaring at him in such a way that the people in the other boxes might see him.  
  
Erik did notice Raoul when he leaned foreword, and he, too, began to glare and mentally curse at the Vicomte. Why was he here?! Raoul sighed and glared at Christine in turn 'How dare she leave me for that Phantom fellow?!' he thought scowling angrily. Erik quickly stepped out of his box, making sure that he was not seen by the others in the Opera House. Christine finished the song and was shaking slightly.  
  
The male lead, M. Otte, noticed Christine shaking. Quickly and very, very quietly he asked her if she was all right. "Yes, I am fine... I got a bit to wrapped up in the song is all......" she said even though that wasn't the only reason. She was also afraid for Raoul, even though she sensed he was angry with her. M. Otte nodded, quickly exiting and leading Christine offstage, allowing the corps to pass and begin their ballet. Christine went into her dressing room and as soon as she was alone sat down in front of her mirror thinking she sensed Erik's presence. Erik was, indeed, behind the mirror, and he began to speak once he saw her.  
  
"You were excellent, Christine, as always."  
  
"Thank you Erik," she said with a slight blush. She felt sure Erik saw Raoul. "Erik, please promise me you will not go after monsieur le Vicomte. I honestly do not know why he was here."  
  
"Oh, M. le Vicomte is here?" Erik said, a light air concealing his - usually obvious - hatred.  
  
"You - didn't notice him?"  
  
"I didn't realize he was attending tonight," Was his simple reply.  
  
"Neither did I until I saw him in his brother's box...he was scowling at me, though I guess he is still upset that I chose you instead of him..."  
  
Erik watched her through the mirror. "I wonder why he returned, then?"  
  
She sighed "I honestly do not know Erik." He stayed silent for a moment, before remembering that she had to be back onstage.  
  
"You'd best be returning for the curtain call, Christine."  
  
"Yes Erik... Erik?"  
  
"Yes?" "I know you don't eat very well... would you like me to make dinner for you some time?" she said shyly, not exactly sure how he would take that...she did not want to be too foreword.  
  
Erik was slightly taken aback, but he nodded nonetheless, then remembered that she couldn't see him. "That would be lovely, Christine, thank you..."  
  
"All right then, well I guess I will talk with you later..."she said, hurrying out of what she hoped was Erik's view so he would not see her blushing.   
  
Meg was just coming in front of Christine's door when she exited. "Christine! Come on, you're needed!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Coming!" Christine replied, and sighed as she followed Meg. Meg hurried onstage with the rest of the corps de ballet as they took their bows. Christine waited for her part and thought about how shocked Erik had sounded. Erik had made his way back into his box, resisting the intense urge to cause some kind of harm to the Vicomte de Changey.  
  
Christine glanced at box 5 and prayed that Erik would remember that she chose him and not monsieur de Vicomte. Meg glanced behind her and motioned for Christine to come and take her bow. Christine took her bow as gracefully as she could and stared right into box 5 right where she knew Erik was sitting, if he was in his box at all. She stared only for a millisecond so as not to draw suspension but she hoped he knew she sang for him this night. This night and all nights.  
  
The entire audience, including Erik, applauded esthetically -- most of them believed that she had sang for the young visitor in the other box, but, Erik knew, she had sung for him. When Christine exited the stage, Raoul was waiting for her in the wings and before he could say a word she said acidly, "Go away Monsieur le Vicomte. You are in danger here and you are not wanted here!" The ballet girls watched intently, glad they could find something to talk about since the 'Opera Ghost' had 'died'.  
  
"I will repeat my self once more monsieur...You are not welcome here!" She exclaimed even more acidly. The ballet girls began to twitter between themselves, before receiving a reproachful look from Mme. Giry. Christine herself gave the ballet girls a sharp look "What, may I ask, are you twittering about?" she asked softly but many times less hasher than she had spoken to Raoul.  
  
"Nothing, Christine," Little Jammes quickly said as they all fell silent.  
  
"Very well then." said Christine as she went into her dressing room. What if Erik had seen the whole thing?  
  
Erik was situated in his normal position behind the mirror, waiting for her. Christine smiled, "Hello Erik!" she said cheerfully then sighed. "Ugh! Monsieur de Vicomte was waiting for me in the wings..."  
  
"Really? What did he want?" Erik asked, slightly surprised at her cheerfulness.  
  
"I do not know...I did not give him the chance to tell me. Most people seem to think I sang for him tonight, and I shall continue to treat him coldly until those rumors stop." She sighed.  
  
'This is certainly a change from a few months ago,' Erik thought to himself, staying silent. Christine sighed. "I'm glad I chose you over monsieur de Vicomte, Erik." She said, smiling then yawned. She was tired... she had put her soul into her performance it was no wonder she had been so cold to Raoul. She could be quite rude when she became this tired. She, indeed, did look very exhausted.  
  
Instead of replying to the last comment, which had indeed shocked him - she was doing that a lot tonight, wasn't she? - he quietly sighed. "You should get some rest, Christine."  
  
"All right" she said as she got ready to go home "I suppose I had better get some sleep before I say something I might regret..."  
  
"Try to be prepared for tomorrow morning...the managers will surely be bustling about and booking you for operas," he added. The next morning Christine arrived an hour and a half earlier than usual. The managers were walking around the opera, discussing what a success the previous night had been when they saw her. "Hello," she said as she combed out her hair.  
  
"Ah, Christine, you were wonderful," Moncharmin said, happily grinning. "Thank you," she said returning the smile.  
  
"Yes, Faust was a success," André added, also smiling.  
  
"Well this is a good Opera company." she replied. At that moment Raoul walked in. "  
  
Yes, Faust was a success last night. Perhaps you would allow a patron to fund a party to celebrate?" The two managers looked up, unaware of the little 'spat' between the Vicomte and Christine.  
  
"Of course!" Moncharmin exclaimed. "That's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Hello monsieur de Vicomte...."said Christine icily.  
  
"Hello Christine." replied Raoul. Erik was also 'wandering' around the opera house, when he spied the Vicomte and Christine from his spot in the shadows. Christine glared at the Vicomte. "Excuse me but I have things I must attend to..." She said coldly. The two managers glanced at each other and then at the Vicomte, as if awaiting an explanation. Christine nodded to the Managers and went into her dressing room.  
  
"What was that about, Monsieur?" Moncharmin asked Raoul.  
  
"Ah...Christine and I have broken ties and she has treated me icily do to personal reasons," said Raoul sighing.  
  
Christine closed her door to her dressing room and sat in front of her mirror, waiting to see if Erik would show up. Erik did indeed show up, and he began to speak to her through the mirror. "Hello Christine...I see the Vicomte is back," he said coolly.  
  
"Yes, and he has offered to fund a party to celebrate last night. I'm getting the feeling he is following me around."  
  
Erik nodded. "A party? Where would this be?"  
  
"Some bistro I think...." She said.  
  
Erik nodded again, knowing exactly where she was talking about. It was a popular Opera spot...  
  
"I will be expected to go." she said, rummaging through some outfits she kept in a closet in her dressing room and looking for something to wear.  
  
"But of course," Erik replied, watching her. "You are the star, after all."  
  
"Errrrrrr...What am I going to wear?" she muttered.  
  
"The blue outfit of yours." Erik suggested.  
  
"Blue outfit? Oh yes.." she said, looking for it in the closet.  
  
Erik resisted from chuckling slightly. It was a nice outfit, really...even more beautiful on Christine. Christine took it out although she was a little disappointed, as she was hoping Erik would suggest something he bought for her which she kept in his house....but she hid her disappointment  
  
"This one Erik?" Erik nodded before replying.  
  
"Yes, that one," he said. Christine looked around for a pair of shoes to wear with the dress, still a bit disappointed.  
  
"Did Monsieur de Vicomte mention what time this party was to take place?" Erik asked her.  
  
"7:00 this evening."  
  
"Of course," he muttered to himself, adjusting his gloves.  
  
"Did you say something Erik?"  
  
"No, I said nothing, Christine." Erik covered, meeting her eyes.  
  
"All right," said Christine as she went in the restroom to get ready. "It sounded like you said something..."  
  
"You must be hearing voices, then," He replied.  
  
"Er......"Christine blinked as she stepped out in the dress and picked up a brush, wondering how she looked.  
  
"I must say, you look beautiful, Christine. Now if you'll excuse me...I do have some business to attend to," Erik said quietly, taking a step back from the mirror.  
  
"Of course Erik..." she said, leaving the room as it was 6:30.   
  
Erik made his way through the Opera, listening to what the twittering little ballet girls had to say before the party. Christine walked up to the ballet girls, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Christine, are you going tonight?" Little Jammes asked her.  
  
"Yes but only for a little while I think..."  
  
"Why only a little while, Christine?" Meg asked.  
  
"I was hoping to make other arrangements," she said, thinking of her promise to make dinner for Erik sometime, "And I am kind of tired."  
  
At the term 'other arrangements', the ballet girls glanced at each other, most of them grinning.  
  
"What may I ask are you grinning at?" Christine asked the ballet girls.  
  
"Just the thought that M. de Vicomte is back," a ballet girl replied cheerfully. Christine shrugged.  
  
"M. de Vicomte? Hmmm.....I hadn't really noticed. I thought for sure he wouldn't come back...I wonder why he is here? Probably chasing after somebody else...." Christine shrugged again, and it was obvious that she did not care either way about the Vicomte.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be chasing after you, Christine?" Another ballet girl asked, to which the rest of the corps turned and stared. Christine chuckled at this, finding it hilarious "M. de Vicomte and I have parted ways..." The corps all became wide-eyed, looking at Christine.  
  
"Are you serious, Christine?" they asked her, shocked.  
  
"Yes I am serious...why would I joke about something like that?" They all shrugged, surprised by this news.  
  
Christine sighed and said "Well it is about time for the party...."  
  
"Oh, you're right," Meg said, tossing her hair back.  
  
"I suppose we'll see you there, then?" Jammes asked Christine.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you shall."  
  
A few minutes later Christine walked into the bistro and looked around. Most of the Opera cast had already arrived, and they all chatted happily about the previous night's performance. Raoul walked up to Christine.  
  
"Hello Christine..." He said warmly.  
  
"Hello M. le Vicomte." She replied icily.  
  
"What has gotten into her?" the two managers murmured to each other, seeing this event occur. Christine quietly took leave of M. le Vicomte and walked over to the managers.  
  
"Ah, Christine! How wonderful to see you," Moncharmin quickly greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Like wise monsieur...perhaps my managers are wondering on the tension between M. Le Vicomte and myself?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"I saw the two of you looking at M. de Vicomte and I a few minutes ago and whispering with worried looks upon your faces..."  
  
"Us? Worried? Of course not, Christine..." "Well in that case if I may be excused messieurs?" She said, growing a trifle bored as she was not one for lavish parties such as this. She would really prefer to be back at the Opera house reading a good book, or perhaps talking with Erik. Maybe even fixing dinner for herself and her dark Angel of Music.  
  
Meg soon came behind Christine, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hello, Christine!" Christine whirled around.  
  
"Hello Meg!"  
  
"Having a good time?" the dancer asked cheerfully.  
  
"I am having a fair time.. I am quite uncomfortable at parties like this..." Meg frowned slightly.  
  
"That's a shame to hear," she replied.  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to be -enjoying- yourself, Christine."  
  
Christine giggled a bit "Yes I suppose you are right...I have been here what? An hour? I think I shall leave soon." She said, thinking that she would rather be back at the Opera house talking with her dark Angel.  
  
"Oh no, Christine, not before you sing!"  
  
"Sing?" Christine was shocked. She hadn't given it a thought...."Oh Meg I am tired.... "She started to protest but stopped when she looked at her friend.  
  
"Please, Christine," she pleaded.  
  
"Oh all right but only one song then I can leave, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," Meg said happily.  
  
"What shall I sing?" "Oh, anything, Christine"  
  
"Hmmm" Christine thought for a moment.... "What about 'La fleur que tu m'avais jetee?" Meg suggested.  
  
"All right." Christine walked to the stage and prepared to sing. Erik was waiting outside, simply listening. When the time came, Christine started the song and sang as though Erik was listening, having no idea that he really was.... Everyone was quite glad that Christine was singing -- although, if Carlotta had been there, she would probably have had a fit.  
  
Christine finished the song and prepared to leave. "Oh, Christine, one more!" the Opera company cheered. 


	3. Chapter 3 After the party

A/N :Thank you to all of my reviewers This will probably be a really short chapter. Any ways hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? This is FanFiction.net If I owned anything in this story it would not be on this website!  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Erik quietly followed her, being sure to stay hidden from the rest of Paris. When Christine returned to the Opera house she waited for Erik in her dressing room. Erik went to his 'normal post' behind the mirror, looking towards the door when Christine came in. "How was it, Christine?" "Oh it went alright I suppose... I am just not very comfortable at fancy parties like that. I would have preferred to have been here reading or talking with you, mon ange." Christine replied with a mischievous smile. Erik smiled to himself, absently tilting his hat. "You did sing, didn't you, Christine?" "Yes I sang Erik," she said thinking of Meg's nagging.... "I'm sure you sounded wonderful," he replied.  
  
"Er..."Christine blinked and looked around not quite sure how to reply to that last statement, after a few moments Christine pulled out a package with a black rose tied on."Er...This is for you Erik.." she said slightly embarrassed...even though according to Erik the other night they where supposedly engaged or married...she wasn't really sure which...  
  
Erik looked at it from behind the mirror, quite surprised. "What is it, Christine?" he inquired. "Well perhaps if you opened it?" He nodded to himself briefly, opening the mirror and elegantly stepping through it. Christine handed the package to him it was a book and she prayed he hadn't read it before.... Erik opened it, looking at the book. Surprisingly, he hadn't read this one before. "Why, thank you, Christine..." "Your welcome Erik," she said smiling at him. He half-smiled behind the mask, looking down at her. "So perhaps I should let you get reading?" she said thinking he might want to start his new book. "Yes, of course," Erik replied, nodding. "Alright," she said looking towards the mirror sighing softly. "You should get some rest, Christine," he advised her. "You look quite tired." Christine blinked for a second she had not been expecting him to say that! She thought for a few minutes remembering that it had been snowing quite heavily outside when she returned from the party how bad was it outside right now?  
  
Erik looked at her, waiting silently for a reply. "Yes, your right I suppose I should get some rest," she said as she crossed to the window to see how deep the snow was and if it would be possible to get home without walking.  
Erik looked over her shoulder, realizing what she was thinking about. "Would you be alright getting home?" "The snow is to deep to get a cab, and it's quite a long walk to my flat..."Replied Christine wondering what she would do as she looked at the plain gold band on her finger; the ring Erik had given her.  
  
"Would you be comfortable staying here?" he asked her after a short pause. "With you?" she said looking up at him wonderingly. Erik nodded, looking towards her. "Yes. With me." "I would like that thank you Erik for offering to let me stay the night in your house, I should hate to be a bother to you. "Christine replied. "Be a bother to me? Oh, never, Christine," Erik replied sincerely. Christine smiled and looked down for a moment at the ring Erik had given her. "Well, follow me, then," Erik said, offering Christine his hand as he re-opened the mirror. Christine took his hand and followed him. He led her back down towards the lake, just as they had done so many times before. Christine followed him to the lake it was odd but she felt strangely happy going back to Erik's underground house. Erik steadied the boat, motioning for Christine to step in.  
  
Christine got in the boat and waited for Erik to enter the boat as well. As she sat in the boat she hummed the song that Erik had played for her a few days before; the song that he had written; and wondered what would happen in their relationship since the Raoul in the house across the lake incident and the obvious fact that they both seemed to be uncomfortable speaking of it. "Do you like that song, Christine?" he asked her, beginning to push them towards the opposite bank. "Yes very much Erik." 


End file.
